luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Morningstar
*Luci *My Angel *The Morning Star *Lightbringer *Devil *Satan *Abaddon *Belial *Prince of Darkness *Beelzebub *Old Scratch *Dark Lord *Young Rebel *My King *Saint Lucifer }} *Brightest of All Gods Angels *Lord of Hell *King of Hell *King of Hellfire *King of Evil *Lucinda |species = Angel |status = Alive |date of birth = The Beginning of Time |date of death = 2016 2017 |gender = Male |home = *Los Angeles *Hell *Heaven |family = *God *Goddess *Amenadiel *Azrael *Uriel https://twitter.com/trutriciahelfer/status/793259434420019201 *Angels *Candy |occupation = *LAPD Civilian Consultant *Owner of Lux *Sovereign of Hell *Member of the Heavenly Host *Punisher Of Evil |affiliation = *Chloe Decker *Mazikeen |portrayed by = Tom Ellis |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Lucifer Morningstar (real name: The Lightbringer) is the titular main protagonist of . He is one of the younger angels and formerly the infamous ruler of Hell. He is commonly known as the Devil or Satan by humans. Having grown tired of governing the Underworld for eons after being cast out and fallen from Heaven, Lucifer voluntarily left his position in Hell to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is the demon Mazikeen. Lucifer started working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance of his. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. History Early History Originally, Lucifer was known as Samael, the Lightbringer, though he eventually became better known as Lucifer. He was the brightest of all of God's angels. He was thought to be God's favorite. When Lucifer rebelled, God cast him out of Heaven, tasking him to be the ruler of Hell and to punish the souls of deceased sinners for eternity. Lucifer reluctantly ruled Hell for many eons, gaining a fearsome reputation. He became known by many names, including the Devil, Satan, Abaddon, and Belial. Throughout the years, Lucifer would occasionally visit Earth. Amenadiel would then always come to take him back to Hell. In , Amenadiel admitted to Lucifer, "you've spent more time with humanity, you may understand them better than I do. Living on Earth In 2011, Lucifer decided to retire from ruling Hell and moved to Los Angeles. He had his demon ally, Mazikeen, cut off his angel wings, signifying him leaving his old life behind. Lucifer then opened the nightclub Lux with Maze's assistance. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. But then one night he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer inserts himself into the investigation, working with homicide detective Chloe Decker. After the case is solved, Lucifer decides to continue working with Chloe as an LAPD civilian consultant. Throughout the Series At the start of the , Lucifer is pulled over for speeding. After bribing his way out, he continues to his nightclub, Lux. Later that evening, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through the use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Powers and Abilities Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, here are the powers that he has displayed so far: * Angelic Physiology: As an angel, specifically among the most powerful angels, Lucifer is extremely powerful and has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings and his real face) as well as their weaknesses. However, even while weakened due to not having his wings, his powers are still potent enough to be slightly greater than that of a fully-powered Amenadiel, allowing him to overpower the oldest angel, and far exceed Uriel's powers, However (while at full power) in a boxing match he was almost defeated by Amenadiel, although as he intended to make Amenadiel become like him, it is clear that he had held back to allow Amenadiel to best him. Having regained his wings, Lucifer has also regained his full powers. ** Supernatural Strength: As among the most powerful of Angels, Lucifer is incredibly strong, capable of exerting high amounts of superhuman physical force when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. In , he easily blocked Amenadiel's punch with little effort and proved to be able to match him in terms of strength, allowing him to get the upper hand in their fight. Additionally, Lucifer also once threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. Lucifer's strength does not seem to be affected by Chloe's presence, as he was able to throw a man off a building with no effort, the said incident took place in her presence. The only ones who surpass his strength are God and Goddes, with Amenadiel being among the very few who rivals his strength. With his incredible strength in "A Devil of My Word ", Lucifer is able to use his angellic wings to generate great gusts of wind to create enough concussive force to send a full grown human across a room. ** Supernatural Durability: Lucifer is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point-blank gunshots, without being hurt. Also, it's shown that Lucifer can shrug off attacks from Amenadiel the oldest angel and by the end of their fight he only had bruises. Lucifer is also resistant to tasering, describing as being tickled. ** Supernatural Metabolism: While immense amounts of alcohol seem to effect Lucifer on some level, he does not become completely drunk. This is seen in when Lucifer tries to drink his problems away. While not completely drunk, he does stumble around and acts without regard to those around him. ** Supernatural Reflexes: Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him by Maze and was able to block Amenadiel's punch with ease and repeatedly hit him in their fight. Lucifer was able to dodge many of the attacks with a demon knife by Marcus Pierce, a former immortal with eons of fighting experience, with relative ease, parrying many lethal blows and only taking minor scratches. ** Immortality: As an angel, Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. However, his immortality is temporarily barred in the vicinity of Chloe Decker, as shown in when he goads her into shooting him, he begins to feel pain and starts bleeding. In , it is revealed that he still is immortal after Vanessa Dunlear shot him point blank in the chest and he woke up unharmed when Dan arrived. He also tried to cut himself in front of Mazikeen but was shown to still be invulnerable. When he tested his immortality in the presence of Chloe by cutting himself with the same knife, it was revealed that his immortality and all of his protections are lowered in her presence. Chloe might also be one of the reasons as to why Lucifer's powers are greatly reduced. So far, the only known things that can kill Lucifer are other celestial beings and the Flaming Sword. ** Shape-Shifting: Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, between his two forms, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male or a fearsome devil with red skin and blazing red eyes. His hairless devil face appears burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. However, no matter which form Lucifer takes on, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where his angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his devil form (while others still see him as a handsome human male) which drives the viewer insane. Access to revealing his devil face was lost temporarily after he saved his mother and decided to be truthful to Chloe. After Lucifer killed Marcus, the devil face reappeared on his face. ** Flight: Lucifer's wings allow him to fly, including between Earth and Hell. After leaving Hell, he had Mazikeen cut them off, he later burned them to prevent them from ever being reattached or stolen again. After being knocked out by a mysterious being in , Lucifer woke up in a desert with his wings reattached and thus in addition to regaining all of the powers he had before the removal of his wings, Lucifer also becomes able to fly again. Also, his wings appear to no longer be able to be removed by simply cutting them off, as even though he cut them off and the feathers and pieces remain, Lucifer would later manifest his wings again, which showed no scratches. He can fly at speeds in which he would seemingly disappear from the human eye like he did in "A Devil of My Word ", in order to escape from gunfire with Chloe to a safe distance. *** Interdimensional Travel: With his angelic wings, Lucifer possesses the ability to physically fly to and from Hell. He can physically take demons from Hell and physically bring them to Earth. Without his wings, Lucifer would not be able to physically go to Hell and would need to die in order to spiritually travel to the dimension. **** Resurrection: Using his wings, Lucifer can fly to Hell and back. While doing so, he can bring back souls from Hell and place them into recently deceased bodies, as he did with Abel. * Nigh-Omniscience: Lucifer possesses an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well-spoken and sophisticated, while also familiar with modern slang, as a result. However, he notably has a poor understanding of human children, due to his general dislike for them, as well as human subtleties. ** Omnilingualism: Lucifer claims to have the ability to speak all human languages. In , Lucifer fluently converses in Mandarin Chinese. * Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets, and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors from them. However, Lucifer may have conscious control of this ability as no one else has been seen acting uninhibited around him such as the police for example, because if his mere presence was enough, then presumably there would be some chaos as all people around him would be able to act on their hidden desires. In it is revealed that Lucifer must maintain eye contact to get them to profess and or act upon those desires. Which means that Lucifer lacks the ability to manipulate the blind. ** Temptation Inducement: Lucifer, being highly sexual, can easily make himself carnally irresistible to most human woman and men, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be more resistant to this power, at least to an extent, as even she had some trouble hiding her attraction to Lucifer's naked body after first seeing it in , although this may not be a result of any powers that Lucifer may possess. * Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. * Healing: Lucifer's feathers have healing powers as shown in when Maze uses one to heal Amenadiel. Abilities * Master Of Manipulation and Deception: One of Lucifer's most well-known traits is using his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Lucifer used his coin to convince Malcolm not to kill him. Using his reputation of not lying, Lucifer tricks people by not saying what he will do. This makes Lucifer extremely unpredictable, even to Chloe, who knows him very well. * Deductive Analysis: Although not as experienced as Chloe, Lucifer has become a skilled detective. He was even able to notice that Rose's sub-dermal implants were Latin for "children of the goat," something even Chloe couldn't do. * Singing: Lucifer has shown to be a remarkably talented singer. He sings many times in his club Lux and also in his bedroom above Lux. His repertoire includes "Sinnerman," "All Along the Watchtower," "Devil May Cry," "Eternal Flame," and "Luck Be a Lady." * Pianist: '''In addition to singing, Lucifer is also a notable piano player. * '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite usually defeating his enemies through manipulation and deceit, Lucifer is a considerably skilled and good hand-to-hand combatant, as shown when he fought his warrior brother Amenadiel and proved to be not only able to easily match him but also overpower and pummel him to a bloody pulp. Later, in a fight against a gang, Lucifer easily dispatched many of them. He could also fend off Uriel for a time despite the latter using his knowledge of patterns to analyze and form counters against him. Lucifer later easily defeated Marcus Pierce, a fighter with eons of experience and skilled enough to give Amenadiel trouble. Lucifer's style is reflected in his personality; manipulating his opponent's moves and weapons against them and their allies. * Escapism: Lucifer is able to get out of handcuffs, escape locked cars, and get into places. He was able to get into a house right after Chloe left him locked inside of her car, almost as if by teleportation. Another time, he escaped a pair of handcuffs that Chloe put on him. It is unclear if this ability is a mystical power or ordinary skill. * Multilinguism: '''According to Goddess, Lucifer speaks ever language, however he can't read any of these languages. Weaknesses *Chloe Decker:' Possibly due to Chloe's parents being blessed by Amenadiel on God's orders, Chloe is insensitive to Lucifer's preternatural charm. She is also able to render Lucifer powerless and defenseless against all means of harming, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. Initially, she was only immune to Lucifer's charm and had no effect on Lucifer's invulnerability as seen in when Lucifer was shot multiple times in her presence. *'Demonic Blades Forged in Hell:' While Lucifer only says they can"prick" him in "#TeamLucifer". It is shown in "Take Me Back to Hell" that these blades can cause fatal injury to an angel. *'Other Angels:' It is first shown in , as Amenadiel was able to physically harm Lucifer, even though he was far out of reach of Chloe. This was later verified to be the case in "#TeamLucifer", as Lucifer stated that angels can, in fact, harm other angels. *'Gods:' As mentioned by Lucifer's mother, God is capable of destroying him. Originally, Goddess was capable of annihilating Lucifer, too. However, with her powers severely reduced due to her similarly fallen state, she currently cannot accomplish such a feat. *'Flaming Sword:' The Flaming Sword (and it's component Azrael's blade) can eradicate angels. The angel would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. *'Self Judgement:' Like all beings in creation, Angels are subject to self judgement as mortals are. Self Judgement manifests itself in Angels physically and can alter the angel drastically as see with Amenadiel losing his powers after judging himself no longer worthy of them. After his fall to Hell, Lucifer's self-hatred and belief that he was a monster caused him to develop an monsterous form. After saving his mother and choosing to tell Chloe the truth, Lucifer no longer felt himself to be a monster and lost the ability to show his devil face and regained his wings. After killing a human for the first time when he killed Cain, Lucifer regained his devil face. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man who often sports similarly dark suits. He also has a sophisticated RP English accent, which people usually find "charming." However, no matter which visage Lucifer adopts, even his human one, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back from where Lucifer's immense, angelic wings used to be before they were severed from his back. However, upon regaining his wings, the scars disappeared. Lucifer's devil appearance consists of red skin, blazing, red eyes, and sharp, pointed teeth. He becomes hairless and appears to be burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. It usually frightens anyone who sees it, but it has less of an effect on those who have actually been to Hell, such as Malcolm. Lucifer gained his devil face because of his self hatred and judged himself a monster causing him to gain a monstrous appearance. It is currently unknown what his true, angelic form is, only that Lucifer doesn't have the stereotypical tail and horns that the Devil is usually depicted within the modern popular culture. Additionally, at the end of the Good, the Bad and the Crispy, Lucifer's wings had returned, as he woke up in a desert with them reattached to his back once again. In "They're Back, Aren't They?" it is shown that Lucifer's wings return to his back when he cuts them off now. He has also lost his "devil face" as Lucifer calls it. In , Lucifer regained his "devil face" after mortally wounding Marcus Pierce, better known as Cain. Personality Being a celestial immortal being who has been alive since the dawn of time, Lucifer's perspective of life is vast and as such, sees human lives as ephemeral as memories and holds little value to him, considering from his point of view a human lifetime seems inconsequential (with notable exceptions). Therefore, he never hurries or runs when chasing his prey. Lucifer views his time on Earth as a vacation as much as a human would consider a vacation to a wildlife park. Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Due to being a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or, more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, Lucifer tends to be brutally honest with every human he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women and men find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. As something of a shock, Lucifer can sleep with over 92 people within two months (which leave a normal person either heavily exhausted or dead); Lucifer himself notes he has "tremendous stamina", even stating he can have sex with one person twice in a row without resting. Lucifer even states whoever he sleeps with is thoroughly exhausted to the point they sleep well through the night; he is also creative with sexual techniques. To his disgust, Goddess claims Lucifer inherited his sexual prolific attitude from her. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but as a high ranking angel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. During the bidding for religious artifacts, Lucifer and Amenadiel joked about St. Paul being too fat to fit in the chains shown at the auction, showing that they subconsciously care about each other, but immediately stopped when they realized. Despite his flaws, Lucifer is very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. During his time on Earth, Lucifer has gained a penchant for using his great powers for good rather than evil (much to the chagrin of Maze at times), not only punishing sinners but also gaining justice for the innocent in the process. Hence, while at times ruthless, Lucifer is not actually malevolent, and is rather just and fair in his own way. Deep down under his confident exterior, Lucifer appears to be somewhat insecure about the permanent marks on his back (from where his angelic wings used to be) and implores Chloe not to touch them, briefly displaying an uncharacteristic gentleness and emotional vulnerability. Lucifer has a very low opinion of his father, often criticizing people when they mention him and gets annoyed with expressions containing the word "God". When Dr. Linda started to theorize that God sent Lucifer to Hell because he was the only one God trusted with this, Lucifer's voice cracked as he went through all that being the Devil meant, that he had made Lucifer a torturer and caused all humans to blame Lucifer for their problems. Dr. Linda's continued support of God and calling Lucifer by his original name, Samael, enraged Lucifer to the point of punching a hole in her wall. Lucifer's hatred of God extend to God's followers, as when Father Frank came to Lucifer for help, he was quickly denied and Lucifer assumed Frank had something to hide. However, as he became closer with Frank, Lucifer showed a more vulnerable side, revealing that he hated God because "he didn't believe in me". Frank brought up that maybe God's plan for Lucifer wasn't over yet, which Lucifer seemed to consider. However, after Frank's death, Lucifer shouted at the sky in rage, claiming God to be a "cruel, manipulative bastard", and that Frank didn't deserve to die like that. Lucifer also voiced there was no way to win in his game, regardless of being a malevolent or benevolent figure. During this, Lucifer came the closest to crying than he has ever had since coming to Earth, showing that when it came to God, Lucifer was at his most emotionally vulnerable. Lucifer firmly believes "dad holds the reigns; end of story."; he believes everyone is walking a path God put them in without any choices. One of the few things that can truly annoy him is when people blame him when something goes wrong or when they say he made them do it. He also dislikes Satanists (as "the whole worship thing is more my father's bag") and is associated with goats (which was a prank by Amenadiel). Another is being accused of lying: while Lucifer is one of the greatest manipulators in the Universe, he never EVER lies. (His mother the Goddess confirms this, and Amenadiel and Mazikeen seem to take it as a given.) Although he will use hyperbole when he is joking or teasing if he says something in earnest it is the truth. He is quite proud of this and it offends him when others don't believe him. In addition, Lucifer is extremely bold, with Amenadiel noting that he has never seen the former scared, with Lucifer only showing signs of fear after learning that his mother had broken out of Hell. Though realizing the significance of Pierce's identity as Cain also had Lucifer worried. After he killed his brother, Uriel, Lucifer was clearly emotionally shattered, crying into his mother's shoulder and shaking. Despite having punished countless humans and having watched many people suffer and die, he stated that he has never killed before both due to him being an angel unable to kill humans but also because he has never been driven or desired to do so. He also became very self-destructive, having no qualms about letting a shooter kill him and putting himself in harm's way to punish himself for what he had done. This shows that despite being out of Heaven for billions of years, and despite the fact that they can hurt and kill him, even when he can annoy them (and vice versa), Lucifer still loves his angelic brothers and sisters dearly. This was also shown by the fact that he refused to let his mother return to Heaven, as he knew that there would be another war if she did and that more of his angelic siblings would die. Family his family consists of Uriel. Put more commonly known is his brother that's amenidile Appearances Relationships Chloe Decker Lucifer and Chloe are friends and coworkers. Lucifer is confused and curious as to how she can resist his temptations and why he is vulnerable in her presence. Chloe finds him odd, but she admits to him that she likes working with him. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship. Lucifer is shown to be attracted to Chloe and openly reveals his wishes to sleep with her, but Chloe constantly rejects his advances. Recently, Lucifer and Chloe have finally come to realize their strong romantic feelings for each other. it has also be show that Lucifer does indeed have feelings for Chloe as he was visibly upset after witnessing Pierce proposing to Chloe Amenadiel Lucifer and Amenadiel are brothers and are slightly antagonistic with each other. However, through the series, they learn to work together. Mazikeen Mazikeen/Maze is Lucifer's right hand and close friend. She is the one who cut his wings off and protects him. However, since Lucifer began working with Chloe, their friendship has started going through many hardships. Lucifer feels betrayed by her when he finds out that she told Amenadiel information about him. The tension between them leads to her leaving for a while. While eventually becoming friends again, their friendship takes another hit when Maze learns of Lucifer's plans involving Goddess and heaven, feeling lied to and betrayed, with the two even fighting. Dan Espinoza Lucifer dislikes Dan, who he refers to as "Detective Douche". Dan disapproves of Lucifer, objecting to his relationship with Chloe and Trixie. Lucifer gets jealous when Dan reconciles with Chloe and tried to get Linda to separate them again. Despite the mutual enmity, Dan trusts Lucifer to protect Chloe. Trixie Espinoza Lucifer claims to hate children and does not know how to interact with them. However, Trixie likes Lucifer and always gets excited to see him – running to him and hugging him. Linda Martin Linda is Lucifer's therapist, who in season 1 he paid with sex. He becomes close to her as she tries to help him with his problems, though she believes he speaks in metaphors when he claims to be the Devil and that his father is God. Eventually, she puts a stop to their sexual relationship while continuing to be his therapist. Tired of Lucifer's 'metaphors', she asks Lucifer to tell her the truth. Once Lucifer reveals his true face, Linda becomes frightened by him. Later Mazikeen talks some sense into Linda, and she realizes that knowing the truth doesn't change who Lucifer is. Linda becomes less scared of Lucifer but is then overwhelmed with curiosity about his history as a biblical figure. It takes a bit of time before she is able to resume a more professional approach to dealing with Lucifer once he reminds her that he is just like any other one of her patients with a need for her expertise. However, because of Lucifer's actions in , Linda is at risk of losing her license. Goddess Goddess is Lucifer's mother. Lucifer shows fear when he finds out she escaped Hell. Lucifer distrusts his mother and thinks she is trying to manipulate him. Goddess claims to love her children, including Lucifer, but Lucifer does not believe her. God Lucifer is very angry with God, his father, for casting him out of Heaven and punishing him for eternity. When Linda tries to talk to Lucifer about his father, telling him that he is the favorite son and that God gave him Hell to rule as a gift, Lucifer becomes enraged and punches a hole through the wall. Lucifer calls God a "cruel, manipulative bastard" and states that no one can win his game. Then in , Lucifer asks his father to protect Chloe, in exchange, Lucifer offered his services to him, God accepted. In , Lucifer encounters Earl Johnson, a man possessed by the Medallion of Life causing him to believe he is God. After Lucifer becomes convinced that Earl is really his father, he lets out his anger. Later, Earl apologies and tells Lucifer that he is proud of him. Just as Lucifer starts to accept that, it is revealed that Earl is not God. This leaves Lucifer "bloody furious" with his father because he believes God would never say those things to him. Ella Lopez Lucifer and Ella first meet investigating the murder of Gillian Taylor. Upon meeting Lucifer, Ella immediately hugs him while Lucifer becomes stiff. Lucifer is interested in why she doesn't have a different reaction to him when he claims to be the devil. She tells him the devil gets a bad rap and is confused when he talks about it in the first person. She doesn't believe his claim to be the devil, instead of thinking he is a method actor. Malcolm Graham Amenadiel resurrected Malcolm in exchange for him killing Lucifer. When Malcolm shows up to kill Lucifer, Lucifer gives him the Pentecostal Coin as a trade. Later, Malcolm tries to frame Lucifer for several murders he committed. In the first season finale, Malcolm kills Lucifer, but Lucifer makes a deal with God to "become the son he always wanted" in exchange for Chloe's life and thus, God resurrects him. Malcolm is then shot by Chloe and dies. Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Trivia * Lucifer invented the idea of giving out favors. * Though the name he assumes for a human identity is not his original one, it does not count as a lie; this is because both names are alternative names he is known by. * His other alternate names, such as Samael, Abaddon, and Belial, are sometimes used as different names in lore, but in scripture, the names are to three different demons. ** Abaddon was the angel of the Abyss and also the ruler of the bottomless pit. ** Belial was described as being the vilest and the most deceitful. In some accounts, he is the demon that demands child sacrifices. ** Samael holds a similar role to Lucifer and his name means "Poison of God." ** Lucifer is a Latin portmanteu of "''lucem ferre," meaning "light-bearer." It is also the name of the planet Venus, commonly known as the "morning star". * Lucifer is based off of the comic book character that originally appeared in The Sandman. ** In the comics, Lucifer's hair is blond, while in the TV series it is black. This is later lampshaded in , where a satanist remarked that he was supposed to be blond, only for Lucifer to respond that he "gets that all the time." ** In the comics, it was Dream who cut off Lucifer's wings, not Maze. * In the CW series Supernatural, that show's version of Lucifer jokes that after he saves the world from the Darkness, he will move to LA and fight crime, alluding to the Lucifer in this series. * In , Lucifer claims that he has always wanted a pet shark. Gallery References External links * * es:Lucifer Morningstar pl:Lucyfer Morningstar fr:Lucifer Morningstar ru:Люцифер Морнингстар de:Lucifer Morningstar ro:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Sovereign of Hell Category:Resurrected Category:Fallen angels